


bad timing

by homosandhomies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: hinny smut, takes place after the kiss at the burrow in deathly hallows.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few years ago. not my best work, but it was the first fanfic i ever wrote, so it's kinda special to me. hope you enjoy!

"There's that silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than firewhiskey; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair...

The back of Harry's knees touched the bed, which caused him to fall down with Ginny on top of him. Their lips broke apart and they stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them needed to say anything. All senses of logic were gone. The most beautiful girl was right on him, and he wanted to love every part of her body before it was too late.

Ginny grabbed her wand from her nightstand and pointed it at the door. "Insulato. Colloportus," she muttered, then put her wand aside. She repositioned herself so her thighs straddles Harry's legs, and they continued kissing hungrily, as if it might be their last, which wasn't an exaggeration.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's small waist and moved his lips to her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. She giggled as he sucked on her neck. He cherished the giggle, and made a mental note to never forget the sweet sound of it.

Ginny briefly stopped so Harry could take off his shirt. Thanks to about six years of Quidditch, Harry was no longer scrawny anymore. In fact, Harry had muscles and abs. He didn't look like a bodybuilder, but Ginny loved touching the thin lines that were there. She touched his stomach shakily, then took off her Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

Harry grinned like a kid in a candy store. Ginny Weasley was right in front of him wearing nothing but jean shorts and a gray bra. He moaned at the sight of her breasts, begging to be let out of her bra. He felt his jeans tightening.

Ginny smirked at him. "Harry, is that a wand in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?" she teased. Harry quickly took off his jeans and boxers in anticipation, and tossed them across the room. He was fully exposed to Ginny for the first time ever, and he could see in her eyes that she loved every part of his body. The excitement and sparkle in her eyes only made Harry's erection go stronger.

Harry focused on Ginny's breasts again. "May I?" he whispered, gesturing to her chest. Ginny nodded. Harry put his hands behind her back to undo her bra, but with much struggle. "How do you do this?"

Ginny moved his hands away. "I'll do it," she giggled. She put her arms behind her back and undid it effortlessly. "Takes practice."

"Uh-uh," Harry muttered breathlessly. Her nipples were big and pink, and they very much attracted Harry. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and sucked on her left nipple while pinching the right one, which was now hard. Ginny ran her hands through Harry's messy, jet black hair and moaned, drowning in pleasure. Then Harry switched, sucking on the right one and pinching the left.

Some time later, Ginny slowly took of her shorts, than took off her green panties even more slowly.

"Are you teasing me, Gin?" Harry groaned.

"Maybe," she purred. Once her panties were on the floor, Ginny lay down.

Harry decided to tease her back for revenge. He slowly ran his hand up her pale freckly legs, which had gotten quite muscled from Quidditch as well. His fingers moved to her thighs, grazing them lightly.

"For the love of Merlin," she growled. Harry laughed and took of his glasses, then started kissing her thighs, then her clit. Ginny gasped in surprise and delight. Harry started lapping his tongue. Her juices tasted salty and almost like strawberries, strangely.

As Harry continued lapping his tongue, which made Ginny moan more and more until she couldn't hold it in anymore, and she came in Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed the salty flavor then wiped his mouth.

"Woah," Ginny panted. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

"Last time I checked, yeah," Harry joked.

Ginny sat up. "Did you..." Harry shook his head, knowing what she was asking. "Well I want you to."

"Do you have a..."

"Oh, yeah." She leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer, which had a few condoms in there. She opened up one and handed it to Harry so he could put it on, which was awkward since Ginny was staring at his erection.

"Wait a sec." Ginny opened the drawer again and pulled out a glass, purple bottle. She opened it and handed it to him. "Lubrication. My mum gave it to me."

"Why do we need this?" Harry asked.

"So it doesn't hurt," she responded.

"Oh." Harry put the lube on his fingers and lathered his member in it, which made him even harder, while Ginny put some on her hole. "Okay, I'm ready," he breathed.

"Me too." Ginny spread her legs and Harry moved on top of her. Harry's heart was beating so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if Ginny could hear it. He entered her very wet entrance carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

She gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"A bit, but that's normal. Just keep going."

Harry obeyed. After a few thrusts, he started to pick up the pace once Ginny told him it didn't hurt. Ginny put her arms around his neck as Harry thrusted in eagerly. As they started creating a friction, Ginny's hands moved toward Harry's back, her nails digging into it.

"Ow," Harry said in a raspy voice, his member about to explode.

Ginny moved her hands back to his neck. "Sorry," she muttered.

*

"Gin?" Ron said while knocking on his sister's door.

No answer.

"Ginny! Ginevra!" he bellowed. "Why is your door locked?" He pulled his wand out from his pocket. "Alohomora," he said, pointing his wand at the door.

The door swung open. "Gin, I have a ques-" He didn't finish his sentence. What was right in front of him shocked him. His sister and his best friend, shagging.

"Yes, Harry, yes!" Ginny moaned.

"Ginny!" Harry could feel fire pooling in his abdomen, and he came.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, trying to cover up their bodies. Their faces were bright red, almost the same color as Ron's hair. "Ron, er, hi, er-" Harry stammered.

"MY EYES!" Ron cried, tears forming. He shut the door and ran out of the room. "NOOO!" His shouts were heard throughout the house.

Harry got off of Ginny and sat on the bed, head in his hands. Then, they started laughing. Laughing so hard it hurt their stomachs.

But then they came to their senses. "You regret this, don't you?"

Harry looked at her. No. He didn't. He lost his virginity to a girl he loved, and it was great. It was magic on a whole new level. "No. I don't."

"Me either." They both smiled.

Harry touched Ginny's soft hands. "Ginny, I don't know what will happen to me. I might--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ginny put her fingers on his mouth. "Shh." Harry stared in confusion. "I believe in you. And I believe in us. And I know that when you defeat You-Know-Who, we'll be okay. And we'll be together."

"Seems a bit optimistic," Harry murmured, his mouth still covered.

Ginny moved her hand. "Anything is possible if you've got enough nerve."

Harry sighed. This was why he loved her. She believed in the impossible. She was a fighter.

"Well then... when this is over, I promise I will come back to you. And we'll be together," Harry whispered. "I love you."

"You're saying that not just because we might go to war, right?" Ginny asked. "You really mean it?"

Harry laughed. He kissed her hands. "I mean it. I do love you."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you to, you git. And I really mean it."


End file.
